1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water output device and, more particularly, to a water faucet for spraying water outward.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional faucet comprises a faucet body, a water inlet pipe connected with the faucet body, a spout assembly mounted on the faucet body, and a control lever mounted on the faucet body. Thus, by control of the control lever, the water from the water inlet pipe is delivered through the faucet body to the spout assembly and is injected outward from the spout assembly for use with a user. However, the spout assembly is fixed on the faucet body so that the spout assembly cannot be moved freely to satisfy the user requirement, thereby causing inconvenience to the user when operating the faucet.